


First Bloom

by killingsaray, lalinearoja, sapphiczule



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Love, Massage, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Soft Zulema Zahir, Tender Kissing, Tender Sex, Valentine’s Day, romantic!zurena, utter fucking FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiczule/pseuds/sapphiczule
Summary: “ The door opens and her eyes drop to the floor to take in Maca’s four-inch heels, toned legs that seemed to go on for fucking days. The dress. The hair.The eyes.They always sparkle, but tonight, they glimmer with a hint of mischief almost hidden by the sprinkle of nerves.”ORThe one with the first time.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	First Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> happy Valentine’s Day from the putas ratas gc. we’re ending this week with this collaboration and a bit of soft, romantic zurena. we hope you guys love this just as much as we enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> anna and michelle, you two are so talented! I love you both. -ash

* * *

_“Life is the flower for which love is the honey.”_

_-Victor Hugo_

* * *

Maca feels like tonight is different. She felt it when she woke up. 

When she showered. 

When she spritzed one extra squirt of perfume between her thighs before her date with Zulema. 

Her heart is pounding wildly in her chest when she hears the doorbell ring and the blonde gives herself one last look in the mirror. She looks good in her black dress that ends mid-thigh; it’s held together with a little bow on the back of her neck, exposing her back to every element, including —hopefully— the touch of Zulema’s hand. 

She takes a deep breath, turns off the light, and closes the door behind her before making her way down the stairs with quick steps, calling “I’m coming!” on her way.

On the other side of the door stands Zulema Zahir, looking every ounce of confidence. She’s holding a single red rose —not her style— but Maca strikes her as the type that would swoon over the gesture. 

It’s Zulema who does the swooning, though. The door opens and her eyes drop to the floor to take in Maca’s four-inch heels, toned legs that seemed to go on for fucking days. The dress. The hair. 

_The eyes_. 

They always sparkle, but tonight, they glimmer with a hint of mischief almost hidden by the sprinkle of nerves. 

“H—,” Zulema clears her throat. Starts again. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Maca responds, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t sound huskier. 

Deeper. 

_Inviting_.

Macarena knows there’s no reason to be this nervous about what’s to come. She was raised by very open-minded parents that always talked to her, with no holding back, about the birds and the bees - do it when you feel like it’s right. Sex is supposed to feel good. It’s not about winning a showing medal. When it’s with the right person, you’ll know it. Do it whenever _you_ want to. 

That surely set Macarena for the ride of her life. Unlike her friends back in college, she didn’t care that she still hadn’t had sex. She would always say that no guy ever made her eyes sparkle differently. She felt nothing with them. Nothing when they kissed her, nothing when they would slide their hands from her waist to her hips ending on her lower back, nothing when they would invite her to their place. So, when it came to the last step, she always said no. Maca pondered throughout her college years and even after graduation if there was something wrong with her. She couldn’t understand just why she wouldn’t feel the desire she longed for. On a Sunday morning after yet another night out which led to yet another morning waking up without the company of someone, Macarena concluded that sex just might not be for her. 

And then, she met Zulema.

The two of them hadn’t started dating officially until a few weeks ago. Macarena wanted to take things slow, give herself the time to assimilate all the new feelings that came into her life in the same way as the raven-haired beauty did. They would do dinners every Friday night, followed by a movie every Saturday night. 

To be fair, Zulema isn’t quite the fan of a planned schedule. She was a woman of spontaneity, unapologetically desire-driven, and a person driven by a pulse of desire is one who does not do slow. But, as fate came to show, Macarena wasn’t the only one that learned that a change of heart can be just what we didn’t know we needed. She saw that she didn’t mind taking things at a slower pace - it felt scary to be out of her comfort zone in the most refreshing way. She knew that’s what it took to make Macarena feel secure with her, and she figured out after no more than 2 dates with the blonde that she would do anything if it meant that would make Macarena feel good.

Maca leans in for a gentle kiss as Zulema slides the red flower into the blonde’s hands who gently bops the rose’s head onto Zulema’s nose and gives her the softest smile that showcases the absolutely irresistible dimples that Zulema is secretly crazy about. 

_Maybe this year_ , they both consider internally, _Valentine’s Day won’t be the worst day of the year_.

They get as far as the car when Maca asks where they’re going. Zulema opens the door for her and waits until she slips inside. She leans down, face to face with Macarena, and murmurs. 

“You ask too many questions.”

“That was one question, Zulema,” Macarena replies, rolling her eyes. 

“One too many to ruin a surprise...” Zulema whispered in a velvety voice that always made Macarena’s knees go weak involuntarily. 

Maca stifles a smirk and mimed a zipper across her mouth. Zulema shuts the door, rounds the car to the driver’s side and within minutes they’re off. 

They pull up to a stunning brick and stone building, with a beautiful awning and a kindly doorman. A valet takes Zulema’s car keys and the doorman welcomes her by name. 

“Where are we?”

“Miss Zahir, your penthouse has been set up,” the concierge says as he escorts them to the elevators, “down to the very last detail. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?”

Zulema shakes her head, thanks him with a hefty tip, and a wink, and before Maca knows it, they are soaring upwards to the highest level of the building. 

And the moment the doors open, Maca’s jaw drops. 

“I didn’t want us to spend Valentine’s Day in a cramped restaurant with dozens of unoriginal couples.”

Maca steps inside and does a 360 spin. No matter where she turns, she can see the lights of beautiful Madrid via the panoramic floor-to-ceiling windows. And in the center of the warmly lit living room, a beautiful candlelit dinner has been set.

“Zulema this is...” Macarena trails off, struggling to find the right words while the entire sight hypnotizes her senses and robs her of the ability to turn them into words. The entire scenario and situation felt like it was only possible in cheesy rom coms, where the rich guy gets the shy and reserved girl. 

Maca always felt a bit uncomfortable by those movies because she can’t help but think that those guys in the films are only doing that to get inside the girl’s pants. 

But this is Zulema. And Macarena can’t explain it, but she can just _feel_ the thoughtfulness and care that has gone into every single detail. 

It’s on the little things that she’s mentioned to Zulema at some of their dates mindlessly that made themselves present now; like how she thought that napkins shaped like swans were the cutest thing ever and that her ideal date is to eat in quiet environments that feel warm and intimate with blues playing in the background because according to Maca the second best thing in life after music was the intimate moments you share with a person you are interested about. She told Zulema after one of their dinner dates that she never forgot the first time she saw the flashing lights of Madrid on a high vantage point to perfectly see the city horizon, because that was no more than a month after she moved to the city all by herself, and somehow at that moment she knew everything in her life would happen just the way it was supposed to. 

And it did. 

“This is the most thoughtful thing someone has ever done for me.” 

Zulema takes a step forward, removing her hands from her pockets, nervously awaiting Macarena’s reaction. She reaches for the blonde’s hand, squeezing it and pulling her for a slow kiss. 

“You own my thoughts, _rubi_.” And she does. 

The touch of their hands and lips were both tender and intense at the same time, and Macarena feels her entire body and mind react to Zulema’s shows of affection, viscerally and linguistically. 

Zulema Zahir is head over heels crazy for Macarena Ferreiro.

The feeling is mutual. At that moment, Macarena knows. 

_She is ready_.

“ _Gracias_ ,” Macarena mumbles softly and reconnects their lips in yet another one of those sweet kisses she will never get enough of. _Anything for you_ , Zulema thinks. 

“You’re welcome,” She says, instead, and twirls the blonde around to the soft rhythm of the song playing in the background. After a few minutes of dancing, smiling, and feeling more at home than ever, Zulema hears the dinging arrival of the elevator’s door. She excuses herself from Maca for a moment to welcome their dinner that consists of salmon served with salted potatoes and the best white wine Madrid has to offer. 

The pair sits down at the table and share an easy conversation over dinner. Everything between them always felt so easy, like it was meant to be. When they’ve both had their fill and finished their wine, Macarena’s belly flutters at the look in Zulema’s eyes. 

She _knows_ what will happen tonight.

Zulema knows too, and though she doesn’t have the expectations of it, she is prepared for it nonetheless. 

_But how does all of this start? Does Macarena have to initiate? Would Zulema take control of the situation? What did she have to do?_ Maca’s only knowledge comes from movies and shows. 

As if reading her mind, Zulema stands and turns up the music to ease the tension that is visible on Macarena’s face. The blonde sighs with relief and finds her smile again. She makes her way towards the brunette, accepts that hand held out to her, and finds herself, once again, pulled into Zulema’s comforting embrace. She closes her eyes and falls into step. 

Maca, as it turns out, is the one to take the first slice of cut sexual tension by running her hands down Zulema’s back when their tongues meet in a dance that follows the rhythm of their bodies. Zulema’s hands reach Maca’s face and she deepens their kiss and Maca moans into it. When they part for air, Maca exhales Zulema’s name and it triggers something within the brunette. Her hands find themselves against Maca’s waist. Arms loop around her small frame.

“Dessert?” she inquires if only to see if they’re on the same page. She practically groans with relief when Maca shakes her head. 

“I think I want something else,” Maca confirms. 

“Oh? What’s that?” Zulema wonders, as they continue to step in circles while remaining in the coziness of their small circumference. 

Maca’s hands slide up Zulema’s arms and wrap around her neck. She takes a shaky breath, smiles almost mischievously, and murmurs, “You.”

Zulema’s eyes darken at the confession. She has wanted Macarena since the second she first laid eyes on her, however, insecurities get the best of her at the thought of being her first one. She’s slept with women before, but every single one of them has had some kind of experience. Macarena doesn’t. And the last thing Zulema wants is to hurt her. She cared about the blonde too much to ever do that. 

‘’Are you sure?’’ The brunette asks as her thumbs caress Maca’s waist. Zulema watches as the blonde’s cheeks take on a soft pink tone. Macarena nods her head again while pulling Zulema’s head closer to her, breathing a gentle ‘’Yes’’ before kissing the brunette and frees her arms, places them on top of Zulema’s, and slowly guides them up to the part of her back where the fabric ends and naked skin begins. 

When gentle fingers caress the exposed skin, Zulema feels Macarena pressing her body just _that_ much closer. She is so responsive and sensitive to her touch that the plain imagination of Macarena’s reaction to everything else she is capable of drives her insane. She won’t waste any more time. 

Zulema lets her hands travel down to Macarena’s butt, takes a moment to squeeze it before she picks her up, and slowly carries her to the bedroom. The bedroom has an ambiance all on its own, but its overall tone is ‘inviting comfort’. Candles burn, white rose petals are sprinkled along the carpet. Some on the bed. Another single red rose on the pillow. Like Maca, it’s been plucked from its comfort zone and its petals have yet to spread in full bloom. 

But with all things, a light touch and a bit of tender loving care are all it takes. And Zulema has that down pat. 

Maca looks at the scene before her and then back to Zulema who has yet to set her down. Arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Expecting someone?”

Zulema grins and juts her chin towards the oils on the bedside table. “I had plans to massage you down and then maybe watch a movie.” Maca makes a face that lets Zulema know she doesn’t believe a word she’s saying. “It’s not movie night.” Zulema finally sets her down on the bed. Maca’s thighs are like magnets, attracting Zulema’s fingers. Hovering over Maca, the brunette kisses her again.

Longer than the first.

Deeper than last.

And Maca’s mind is spinning with white wine and desire for what’s to come. She puts a hand on Zulema’s chest and pulls away, smirking when Zulema’s lips try to chase after Maca’s. 

“You can’t massage me if I’m still dressed,” Maca murmurs.

This is true. Zulema raises and helps Maca get up from the bed. The blonde turns around and gathers her hair at the front of her shoulder. Zulema inhales and, with fingers shaking with excitement, she tugs at the bow at the base of Macarena’s neck. It gives with ease. Maca lets the front of the dress fall to her waist, down her hips, past the white lace of Maca’s thong, and to the floor where it pools in around her heels. She steps out of it, moving it to the side with her foot and the motion makes the muscle in her calves flex. Zulema swallows roughly.

Maca takes a deep breath and then she turns around.

 _Fuck. Me_ , Zulema thinks. 

Macarena is ethereal from head to toe. 

“ _Guau_ ,” Zulema breathes, “You look,” she pauses, thinking for the right word, but only one comes to mind, “beautiful.”

Maca’s cheeks flush lightly and she sits daintily on the bed. One leg comes up, heels pressing against Zulema’s shirt. She wordlessly commands the brunette to take it off. Green-hazel eyes follow Zulema’s movement as she falls to her knees before Macarena. Zulema maintains eye contact with the blonde as she removes either shoe. Her hands once again gravitate up Maca’s legs to her thighs and just as she comes face to face with Maca once more, Zulema teases Maca with the ghost of a kiss before commanding, “On the bed. Facedown.”

In minutes, Maca is settled comfortably on the bed and closes her eyes. Zulema moves around behind her and along the side of the bed, removing her suit jacket. Rolling up the sleeves of her button-up shirt and kicking off her own shoes. Maca feels the bed dip beside her. The sound of a bottle being opened, palms being rubbed together.

Then Zulema’s slippery, yet adept hands are on her shoulders, rubbing them firmly. Maca feels her body getting more and more relaxed with each caress. Zulema is so very good with her hands and Maca feels her body responding in ways that it shouldn’t during a simple massage. But the further south Zulema travels, the slicker Maca’s panties become. Skipping over her ass, Zulema pours more scented oil onto her hands and starts again at Maca’s feet. Her thumbs dig into the arches and Maca sighs softly. Zulema grins and continues up to her ankles. Her calves. Her thighs. She’s just reached the globes of Maca’s ass and she palms them, massaging and squeezing at the same time and Maca moans this time.

And then Zulema’s finger _slips_. 

Macarena’s already sensitive body responds before she can even process the gesture, rolling her hips and gasping as Zulema’s thumb presses against Macarena’s ruined panties, right on top of her covered clit. 

“Fuck…” Macarena whispers, taking a deep breath and turning her face towards Zulema, lust-filled gaze meeting its equal. The brunette looks down on Macarena’s lips and back up while she analyzes every detail of Macarena’s face, hand still frozen in place, biting her lip at the sight of the blonde, _her_ blonde, cheeks bright red and lips slightly parted. 

Zulema’s touch comes alive again, rubbing a single lazy circle from the top of the white lace, the friction of both the fabric and the brunette’s touch causing Macarena to release a breathy moan as her eyes can’t help but roll back and her ass pokes forward shyly, in the search of Zulema’s touch. As Macarena’s eyes come to find dark green ones once again, Zulema leans into Macarena’s ear, kissing her lobe before whispering. “Turn around.” 

Macarena obeys in a heartbeat, turning to lay on her back, less nervous now as passion grows in the pit of her stomach and spreads through all her body, leaving no cell untouched by it. Blonde waves spread across the white pillow as Maca’s chest rises up and down at a faster pace, Zulema admires the sight in front of her and relishes the feeling as if time has stopped from the moment they walked into the suite. It was just them, together, and nothing else can reach them as they lose, or rather _find_ themselves into each other tonight. 

Zulema moves from her place on the bed besides Maca’s body, knees now on each side of the blonde’s figure below her. Macarena reaches out to touch the older woman’s cheek, caressing her thumb in the soft skin it finds proceeded by guiding her down so their mouths can meet again. Zulema’s lips go down her jaw and to the sweet spot on the blonde’s neck, licking, kissing, and coming back up its trail until it finds rosy lips again. The brunette breaks the kiss, straightening her torso again while Macarena whines in protest from the loss of contact. 

Zulema smirks. “If I’m not mistaken, there’s a massage that needs to be finished.” 

Macarena cocks an eyebrow, fighting an inner battle. Zulema is teasing her, she knows the older woman well enough to know she wants this just as badly as Macarena does, and the blonde would be lying if she even tries to pretend she’s not dying to feel Zulema’s fingers on her body again. But right now she doesn’t exactly want to be massaged by the older woman. 

Not on her legs or back anyways. 

‘’Are you offering me a massage with a happy ending, Ms. Zahir?’’ The blonde asks coyly as she flutters her eyelashes, fingertips running up and down Zulema’s body who visibly shivers at the contact. The brunette shakes her head, wearing a playful smile on her lips and she chuckles lowly. 

_‘’Pues_ , Ms. Ferreiro _,’’_ she mumbles teasingly, accentuating the blonde’s last name who tugs her bottom lip between her teeth at the sound, ‘’if you insist.’’ 

Zulema sits up, her hands running from Macarena’s shoulders down her chest, thumbs gently scratching over the blonde’s hardened nipples before they come to rest on her waist and begin massaging circles on Maca’s soft skin. As tantalizing as the view of Zulema in this position is, Macarena can’t help but laugh when the older woman’s fingers press deeper into her skin and trigger a sensitive spot on the blonde’s body. Her hands shoot down and cover Zulema’s as she pulls them away and giggles when their eyes meet. 

“Ticklish,” she explains before another short giggle deepens her dimples. The sound warms Zulema’s insides and fades out. The only thing left is their fingers playing with each other in soft movements and a comfortable silence settles in the room. 

_I think I love you_ , Macarena wants to say. 

_Maybe love isn’t so bad after all_ , Zulema thinks.

Neither of them dares to break the silence. Instead, Zulema shifts her position once more, back to the way she had been hovering above the blonde moments ago then leans onto her left arm beside Macarena’s head. She cups her cheek and reunites their lips in a kiss that melts the very last hints of insecurities Macarena subconsciously feels and almost instinctively, Macarena’s legs embrace Zulema’s waist as she dips her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. 

Zulema’s right hand covers one of Maca’s breasts and squeezes softly, thumb tracing over her hardened nipple. She kisses down Maca’s chin. Across her jawline. Down her neck. Further and further down, sprinkling soft touches of her lips until she covers Maca’s nipple. Maca arches into the touch and her thighs tense around Zulema’s waist. Circle them once. And then her hands are in Zulema’s hair, holding her there as she enjoys the sucking sensation. Zulema switches breasts and lavishes that one with the same amount of attention. Macarena is moaning freely now, loving the way Zulema seems to be testing Macarena’s body and memorizing the way it reacts to each touch. She massages her sides, watches as her stomach muscles clench when Zulema continues to kiss her way down. She skips right over where Maca wants her the most and chuckles when the blonde whines. Zulema massages the front of her legs, and by the time she reaches her inner thighs, Maca’s panties are drenched. Zulema blows a gentle stream of air against her center and Maca’s thighs spread that much wider.

“Zulema,” she whimpers.

Zulema puts her out of her misery. Her fingers slide Maca’s panties down and off, exposing every inch of Macarena’s perfect body. Maca wants to see Zulema too. Doesn’t want to be the only one completely naked, emotionally and physically. So she tells Zulema as much.

“Take off your clothes,” she commands Zulema. 

_Demanding Maca: very sexy_ , Zulema notes. She takes Maca’s hands in her own and places them at her neck. “You do it.”

Not exactly what Macarena expects, but she isn’t opposed and Zulema’s shirt is off faster than her panties soaked through. At a much slower pace, Macarena runs her hands up Zulema’s arms, up to her shoulders where she pulls down the bra straps before moving on to the brunette’s shoulder blades. Zulema watches as Macarena’s cheeks stop blushing and her features change from nervous to relaxed, full of desire even. When Macarena’s fingers reach the bra’s clasp, hazel eyes find green ones and Zulema moves her head forward to kiss the blonde again while the undergarment slides down her arms. 

As much as she wants to be with Macarena, being naked in front of someone isn’t exactly her favorite thing, but Macarena spreads a certain kind of security and, weirdly, makes her feel safe nonetheless. 

Her belt is next, the tinkling sound of metal against metal sends goosebumps up Maca’s arms. Slender fingers unbutton and unzip her pants and Maca pushes them as far down as she can in Zulema’s current position. Zulema assists and manages to shimmy them down and off with her mouth still connected to Macarena’s. The moment that Maca’s warm hands connect with her breasts, Zulema groans into Maca’s mouth. It’s been so long since she’s been touched by someone other than herself, and she’s been dying to feel Maca’s skin against her own since the moment Macarena had opened her front door a couple of hours ago.

Something primal within Zulema is unleashed and she takes Maca’s wrists into her hands, pushing them against the bed. When she’s certain that Maca will keep them there on her own accord, Zulema bows forward. She parts Maca’s thighs, hooking one leg over her own shoulder. 

Zulema’s pointer fingers push apart Maca’s pink petals.

For Zulema, she blooms.

Like with any delicate flower, Zulema puts her face in. Lets it consume all of her senses.

Then, she presses a firm kiss right in the center. Macarena _squirms._

‘’Zulema-’’ she breathes, and the brunette has mercy on both of them. Her tongue slides through the wetness, bringing it up to the blonde’s clit where she adds more pressure to the action of her tongue, making Macarena moan out loudly at the new sensation. 

Zulema hums in approval, gives the sensitive body part a few, slow licks before she grabs Macarena’s other thigh and hooks that one over her shoulder as well, having her spread just the way she wants before her tongue moves downwards and dips right inside of Macarena whose eyes roll into the back of her head with another deep moan. 

Despite Zulema’s indirect order to keep them above her head, Macarena’s hands entangle in Zulema’s hair and her hips involuntarily begin to roll against the brunette’s mouth for more friction. 

‘’Fuck, you feel so good.’’ Macarena pants, absolutely lost in all the things Zulema is making her feel. 

She’s never experienced an orgasm from anyone else besides herself, which didn’t happen very often. Especially not in the past few months. Once she had reached the point of thinking that maybe sex wasn’t for her, she had slowly even gotten rid of the need to touch herself. It came down to maybe once a month, if even. But right now, right there, under the marvelous sensation of Zulema’s tongue, Macarena feels like she could get used to this.

Zulema looks up at Macarena through her lashes and finds the most enthralling view she has seen in a while. Macarena’s muscles flexing with every panting breath, perfectly shaped breasts with visible chills and a few inches higher, the blonde’s dropped jaw

 _Fuck,_ she could get used to this. 

Zulema pulls out her tongue and licks Macarena up once before collecting some of her wetness and spreading it on her swollen clit. Macarena moans out Zulema’s name another time before her eyes fly open and she slowly leans on her elbows to look down at the older woman who began to stroke up and down her entrance with her tongue. With questioning eyes, Zulema looks right into Macarena’s. 

“Please,” Macarena says in a half moan and a half exhale, and the sound of the blonde pleading for her ensured that Zulema’s panties were now fully ruined. 

Zulema then slowly starts to fill Macarena with her tongue, and the feeling was enough for Macarena’s arms to lose their strength as her torso falls back into the bed and her fingers dig deep into white sheets below her. “Oh god.” Macarena moans, eyes rolling back as she gets lost in the feeling of Zulema’s tongue inside of her. The brunette continued her movements, easing Maca up into the sensation of being filled, moving her tongue in and out gently as her thumb continued giving attention to Macarena’s clit, making sure she was feeling the most pleasure possible. Macarena’s back arched off the bed as the older woman stroked deeper this time, curling her tongue as much as it was possible, while her hands find contact with Maca’s perfect curve at her lower back and gripped it while slightly pulling the slim figure closer to her. Macarena brings her hands to tangle into raven hair, slightly pulling on it.

“ _Zule… Mírame._ ” Zulema slowly pulls her tongue out from its previous task, not missing the shiver it runs through Maca’s body at the loss of contact. She brings her face upwards leaning on her elbows still in between the younger woman’s legs to look up to the blonde beauty spread like a rose on the bed and completely surrendered at the merge of Zulema’s touch. 

She never saw anything more beautiful. Her stomach flutters with the foreign new feeling mixed with the certainty that nothing has ever felt so right like this exact moment. No one ever felt this right like this exact person. As if Macarena could hear her thoughts, she finally opens her eyes lazily to meet dark green ones directed towards her. The blonde needed no words to communicate what she knew Zulema didn’t need words to express it to her at this moment.

_I feel it too._

Macarena uses her grip on Zulema’s hair to gently pull her upwards, and the brunette props herself up from the position coming to hover on top of the blonde, face to face. Their lips meet once again like opposites of a magnet, tongues dancing as Maca tastes herself on her lover’s lips. Zulema lowers herself more on top of Macarena’s body, skin on skin meeting and touching for the first time sharing the heat of each other. 

Macarena breaks the kiss, passion-filled eyes looking down to Zulema’s lips as she brings her thumb to brush on top of them. Her eyes come back up to find dark green ones. 

“ _Cari…_ Fuck me please.” 

The words leave Macarena’s lips low and velvety and hit Zulema’s ears like nothing else. There was just something about Macarena calling her a pet name while asking her to _finally_ have her that just made Zulema completely melt. _Fuck…_ Macarena was gonna be the death of her. And also the thing that makes her feel the most alive. 

Zulema resumes kissing the blonde while her right hand wanders south on the silhouette below her; collarbone, the valley of her breasts, nipples, ribs, stomach, and finally arriving at the place Macarena needs her the most. Slick wetness meets her once again as her middle finger brushes between pink folds, giving attention to every spot until it reaches Maca’s clit once again, circling it slowly but with just the right pressure to reward the raven-haired woman with a moan and a roll of hips. 

Assuring that the blonde was wet enough, Zulema’s middle finger finds Macarena’s entrance, teasing it while spreading its wetness. 

Zulema looks into hazel green eyes silently asking for permission, which comes in the form of a nod and a kiss. Zulema slips in, _slowly_ and Macarena cries out from pleasure into her lover’s lips. Zulema picks up a slow pace, thrusting and curling and hitting the perfect spots inside the blonde while she memorized how Macarena reacted to every move, learning exactly what her body needs. The only noises are the music still playing in the other room, coupled with Macarena’s wetness and moans of pleasure. 

“ _More_ ,” Macarena pleads, and Zulema wastes no time in adding her pointer finger inside. 

“How does it feel?” Zulema asks.

“Full,” The blonde responds. So full. She feels stretched to her limit and still she wants more. Macarena will take everything Zulema gives her. Wants it all. 

Zulema smirks and kisses the inside of Maca’s thighs then she rises up onto her knees. Presses hand against Maca’s pelvic bone and presses down as she slides further inside and twists her wrist once. 

It’s as if Zulema has found a cheat code, a side quest of sorts, and it’s really not fair that she’s so good at this game. When Zulema’s thumb presses against her clit and rubs wet circles around it, Maca’s back arches and her hands tangle in the bedsheets. Her moans are heightened in volume and frequency in rhythm with the airy feeling in the pit of her stomach that makes her feel like she’s reaching the tip-top of a rollercoaster and is about to free fall into the abyss. 

If she hadn’t experienced an orgasm before, Macarena would think her body is having a seizure by the way she tenses up and makes her well-trained muscles burn from all the tension. 

The thin film of sweat that has covered Macarena’s body continues increasing, giving Zulema the view of her beautiful artwork beneath her; an insanely gorgeous blonde woman writhing underneath her touch. 

Zulema licks her lips at the sight, she wants to memorize this moment for as long as she lives. This is _her_ achievement, her best one to say the least. 

It only takes a few more seconds of Zulema’s motions before Macarena’s body goes stiff and her name is shouted into the otherwise silent room. 

Zulema almost could get off just by the sound of Macarena crying out her name, but the focus now is guiding the blonde through her orgasm. She keeps circling her clit for a little longer and waits until Macarena’s body stops quivering and twitching, allowing her to catch her breath that still comes in forms of short gasps. 

Zulema leans down and lets her tongue travel from Macarena’s bellybutton up until she reaches her neck before pressing a wet kiss to her lips. Just when she pulls out her drenched hand from between Maca’s thighs and is about to go for another kiss, Macarena pulls away her head and grabs a hold of her wrist. She drags it right to her mouth before darting out her tongue and licking up the mess she made; much to Zulema’s surprise. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Macarena whispers after licking the physical manifestation of the effect Zulema has on her. The raven-haired woman smirks. 

“Certainly a happy one.” 

And certainly not the last one too. 


End file.
